thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Peed Narrations
Alpha Dog (2006) Trailer Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) Trailer * "This summer, the hunters become the hunted." * "Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid." Black Hawk Down (2001) TV Spot Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) Trailer Carlito's Way: Rise to Power (2005) Trailer Closer (2004) Trailer * "From Academy Award-winning director Mike Nichols, love is an incident that's waiting to happen. Desire is a stranger that you think you know. Intimacy is a lie that we tell ourselves. Truth is a game that you play to win. Columbia Pictures presents Academy Award winner Julia Roberts, Academy Award nominee Jude Law, Natalie Portman, Clive Owen. If you believe in love at first sight, you never stop looking. Closer." Coach Carter (2005) Trailer Daredevil (2003) TV Spot The Day After Tomorrow (2004) TV Spot Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Promos Fantastic Four (2005) TV Spot Four Brothers (2005) TV Spot The Girl Next Door (2004) Trailer * "This March, is the juice worth the squeeze?" * "The Girl Next Door. Remember..." Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) TV Spot How to Train Your Dragon (2010) TV Spot It's All About Love (2005) TV Spot Just Married (2003) Trailer * "Sarah, the delightful wealth. Tom just lived a life. But true love didn't get them, until they found each other. Now, they're taking a vow to live together in perfect harmony. If they can survive the honeymoon, they can survive anything." * "20th Century Fox presents, Ashton Kutcher. Britney Murphy. Just Married." Leap (2016) Trailer * "This August, one girl will bring the world to its feet." * "Jump." The Legend of Zorro (2005) Trailer * "The secret he must keep, a promise he must break, a destiny he must face. Adventure starts with a Z." The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Trailer The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) on TBS Promo The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) on TBS Promo The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) on TBS Promo Lords of Dogtown (2005) Trailer * "In 1975, Venice Beach, California, some call it Dogtown, they call it home." * "Based on the true story of the legendary Z-Boys. They broke the rules, they risked it all, they changed everything." * "Lords of Dogtown." Louie Promos Man on Fire (2004) TV Spot Mirrors (2008) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo National Treasure (2004) TV Spot Nerve (2016) TV Spot Pavarotti (2019) Trailer Premonition (2007) TV Spot The Punisher (2004) TV Spot Ray (2004) Trailer * "Ray Charles saw the world in ways that no one could imagine. He broke barriers, no one thought possible. He played what no one else dared." * "Jamie Foxx. Ray. A Taylor Hackford film." Rocketman (2019) Trailer Running Scared (2006) TV Spot S. Darko (2009) Trailer Seed of Chucky (2004) TV Spot Sex and the City (2008) on TBS Promo Shall We Dance? (2004) on Lifetime Promo Shattered Glass (2003) Trailer Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) Trailer *''"If the shadow of evil falls across mankind, a boom-flying ace warm intrepid reporter and a courageous naval officer and all that stand between the enemies of future and the world of tomorrow."'' *''"Jude Law, Gwyneth Paltrow, and Angelina Jolie."'' *''"Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. Join the resistance at skycaptain.com."'' Smallville Promos SpongeBob SquarePants Promos Star Wars Trilogy Trailer Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) TV Spot Stuck on You (2003) TV Spot Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) Trailer * "From director Michael Bay and executive producer Steven Spielberg." * "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen." The Transporter (2002) Trailer * "From the maker of The Professional and La Femme Nikita. Frank Martin is the best of business. He never made a mistake until today. This fall, rules are made to be broken." * "The Transporter." U2 3D (2007) Trailer Unfaithful (2002) TV Spot Unstoppable (2010) Trailer * "From Tony Scott, director of Man on Fire. Inspired by true events. This November...all hope rides on the courage of two men." * "Denzel Washington. Chris Pine. Unstoppable." Without a Paddle (2004) Trailer * "Jerry can't commit, Dan's a little timid and Tom's not afraid of anything. But for three childhood friends, the replies to their problems are out there." * "From Paramount Pictures, friendship is a journey and life is a trip. What doesn't hurt you makes you stronger?" * "Seth Green, Matthew Lillard, Dax Shepard, and Burt Reynolds. Without a Paddle." The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) Trailer * "On July 25th, to find the truth, you must believe." * "The X-Files: I Want to Believe." Category:Narrations